Lost In The Stereo Sound
by CheapThrillsGlamourKills x3
Summary: Gemma has had plenty of issues in the past, but when All Time Low come crashing into her life, she begins to forget the bad memories. While life gets better, she finds herself falling for one of them. Will Gemma discover love, or will it all end in lies?


**Chapter 1: Maybe it's not my Weekend**

**Gemma's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Great. It was time to get my ass out of bed. Groaning, I rolled over, searching for my alarm clock, and finally I succeeded in switching the thing off. Sitting upright in my bed, I stretched, mentally preparing myself for the torturous day ahead of me.

Eventually, I was able to drag myself out of my room and across the hallway to the bathroom. I clambered into the shower, letting the warm water and the strong vanilla scent of my shampoo wash away any drowsiness still remaining. Fortunately, it also assisted in calming my already anxious nerves.

Nervous you may ask? Well….truth is, I had always hated high school. Every day was agony in my opinion. Some people fitted in with the crowds. They had millions of friends to hang around with, and were always busy talking about the latest gossip or planning the next party. Unluckily for me, I was not one of those people.

I turned off the water, grabbing a large white towel to rap around myself, before dashing across the hallway back to my room. Grasping my hairbrush, I swiftly dried my long dark brown hair, taming it into my usually dead straight style. My parents had gone crazy when they saw the two pink streaks I put through my hair but I didn't care what they thought. It's my hair after all. After looking around in my closet for a few minutes, I settled with my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a grey Glamour Kills t-shirt, accompanied by a tatty pair of converse.

I glanced down at my exposed arms. I could see all the faded purple scars prominently against my pale skin. Memories rushed back of the times I would hold a cold blade there and cut until I drew blood. It used to be my release, my way of forgetting all the things people had put me through in my life, but now I have stopped.

Nobody knew that I used to cut myself, and I wasn't planning on telling anyone soon, so I hunted through my chest of drawers until I discovered a purple hoodie, which I threw on, pulling the sleeves down to hide my secret. Before heading downstairs, I applied my black eyeliner around my chocolaty brown eyes, fixed a red bow in my hair and flicked my side-swept bangs out of my vision.

While exiting my room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I tried to smile….to no avail. Well at least I looked half-decent this morning.

Wondering into the kitchen, I grabbed a muffin from the cupboard and started wolfing it down. Weird how I always seem to be freakishly hungry in the mornings. There was a note left on the kitchen table. I didn't have to read it to know what it would say. Mum and Dad would be away on a business trip, leaving me alone as always. They never seemed to be home, and when they were it was like I didn't exist. They would buy me anything I wanted, but when the only thing I really need is a family who love me, they can't seem to consent.

Ripping up the note, I glanced up at the clocked, stumbling in disbelief as I realized what the time was.

"Oh Shit! I'm gonna be late." I said, as I grabbed my school bag in the hallway, throwing it over my shoulder. I had already missed the bus and there was no way I would be able to walk all the way to school in ten minutes. Slamming the door behind me I plugged in my headphones and started the long walk. I knew the teacher who I had first period would be pissed, but me being late was a common occurrence, so I guess they should be used to it.

I cranked up the volume on my iPod, listening to the sound of All Time Low, Noel. I really loved this band. Hearing Alex Gaskarth sing the whole way to school almost made my day a little bit brighter. Almost.

**xxx**

I arrived five minutes after the bell had run. The hallways were completely empty apart from the few others who had missed the bus like me. Maybe I should be late more often, so I didn't have to suffer the crowded corridors.

My first class was Maths with Mrs Thompson. I walked in cautiously, praying I would not be noticed, and I could slip into my seat undetected. As expected, that was never going to happen.

"Miss Harman, did you really think you could get away with arriving late to my lesson?"

I turned to face Mrs Thompson. I really didn't want to apologise, but what the heck, if I didn't I'd get detention, so I said, "No. I'm really sorry, Miss. I missed the bus."

Her grim expression faltered as she paused, "Okay, Miss Harman, but don't ever let me catch you turning up to my lessons late again."

Grinning to myself because I'd won her over, I dropped into my seat and pulled out my books. To be perfectly honest, Maths wasn't that bad. Of course, Mrs Thompson occasionally seemed to find it amusing to give us complicated problems to solve, but I didn't mind. I knew my brain wouldn't be able to work it out this early in the morning anyway, so I just doodled in my notebook instead.

I cruised through all my morning classes breezily, keeping my head down through my lessons to avoid any questions, pressing through the crowds of people that filled the hallways and managing to stick it out all the way till lunch. Rushing to the canteen, I picked up an apple and a bottle of coke as I didn't feel that hungry, paying quickly and then heading back to the table where I knew my friend would be sat.

"Hey Gem!" Ivy called, smiling and waving at me. Just to let you know, Ivy is the best friend you could ever want. We have been friends for over five years now, and it seems to me like she is the only person who really understands me. She sat alone, with her short blond hair sticking out at odd angles. She really is quite bizarre, but I love her anyway.

"Hi." I said as I pulled up my chair next to her, "How's your day been so far?"

"Okay, I suppose. I got detention for using bad language in English." She smirked," Oh. Have you heard about the new kids?"

"No. Who?" I questioned as I bit into my apple.

"Well, four boys started school here this morning. Word is, they are all really hot and they are in a band. Can you imagine? " She answered.

"Sure." I said, unenthusiastically.

"Ahhh…come-on. I know you interested really," Ivy chided. She picked up her sandwich nibbling at the crust.

We ate in silence until abruptly, Ivy sat up in her chair with a stunned expression on her face as she gazed behind me. "Hey look Gem. Those are the new guys I was talking about over there…. My sources were correct. They are WOW!"

I twisted in my chair, facing the guys she was chattering about, and almost fell off my chair in shock. "No Frickin' Way…" I whispered, as I recognised the four boys stood waiting in line for food.

I could not believe it. The members of All Time Low, my favourite band were stood in my school canteen. Someone needed to pinch me so I could wake up from this dream.

I identified Rian as the one laughing at someone else's joke, with his short hair and his cheeky grin. He was wearing shorts, even though it wasn't summer yet. He must be really hardcore. Zack stood next to him, his muscular arms folded across his chest, giving Rian a disapproving look. The rumours were true; Zack really did have a nice body, I thought from where I was sat. A familiar head of spiky black hair notified me of Jack's presence. He was really skinny and lanky, but I was fixated by his cute face with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

Then there was Alex. What could I say? He was strikingly good-looking. With his side swept silky brown hair, and his ability to look good in whatever he wore (seriously, even a bin bag would look good on him), he really did steal all the girls hearts. But he wouldn't fool me. I was not going to fall for him like all the other girls that were already crowding around him, because I knew there was never a chance. He could have any girl he wanted and it certainly wouldn't be me.

I spun round to face Ivy. "Why didn't you tell me All Time Low were the new students at our school?" I demanded.

"You know them?" She looked surprised, as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"I wish…." I sighed, "not personally, but I love their music. I have them on my IPod."

Her eyes widened even more. "Really! Well this is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know them better then isn't it?" With that she winked at me mischievously.

I raised my eyebrows, questioningly. She smiled as if she was innocent.

"Look, I've got to get going, but whatever you're thinking, trust me, it's not going to happen." I replied, as I slung my bag over my shoulder, tossing my apple core in the nearest bin.

"I have my methods." Ivy retorted playfully as I rose from my seat.

"Well screw them." I joked as I strode out of the canteen, not looking back once, with the sound of Ivy's laughter in my ears.

**xxx**

I wondered down the corridor, thinking about how amazing it was to have All Time Low here, before stopping at my destination, entering the combination and unbolting my locker. I'm not afraid to say the back of my locker door is covered in magazine cut-outs of my favourite bands. I suppose it makes me feel happier; though it is slightly embarrassing now considering All Time Low are part of the student population at this school. I speedily seized the Geography Textbooks from inside, slamming the door shut, in case one of the members of All Time Low sees the pictures of them and assume that I'm a crazed fan, which I'm not.

I opened up my bag, chucking my books inside, as I started towards my next class. Only two more lessons until schools over, I thought optimistically.

Then, out of the blue, a pair of hands roughly flung me against the lockers. My back impacted with the sharp metal, causing me to let out a sob. Dammit, that hurt. Without checking, I knew that would bruise, or worse.

Guardedly I looked up, meeting the eyes of the person that had done this. I recognised Sophie Anderson immediately. She was the queen bitch at this school, constantly followed round by her group of wannabe's, and though she thought she was really popular, in fact everyone was just scared of her. The strange thing is, we used to be friends when we were younger. Best friends actually. Unfortunately everything went wrong, and Sophie now prefers to spend her life making mine a complete utter misery.

"Oh look, there's the hideous slut. Hide your face so we don't all have to suffer from looking at you whore." She sneered, encircled by her friends.

I stood up straight, ignoring the prickly pain shooting through my back. There was no way I was going to get out of this situation, unless someone was willing to help me. I looked around, hoping for a familiar face. Sure enough, I recognised my ex-boyfriend Jason, standing a few meters away, witnessing the circumstances. He wasn't exactly what I was wishing for, but I was hoping he would still be courageous enough to come to my aid.

His eyes met with mine, and I pleaded with him to help me. I knew he had understood, but instead of approaching us, he turned around walked down the corridor, leaving me alone. He was such a gutless coward, and to think I went out with him. Well…looks like I'm on my own.

Stepping up to the challenge, I moved forward, invading Sophie's personal space. "Don't be two faced Sophie," I replied," because neither of them are pretty."

Her malicious smile faltered, but she recomposed herself quickly. "What did you say bitch?"

Calmly I responded, "You heard me, now piss off you hoe bag."

Rapidly, Sophie lost her cool exterior. Too hastily for me to respond, she raised her hand and slapped me across the face forcefully. It stung, but I would not back down. Never.

I launched myself at her, throwing my fist out, and feeling it connect with her face. I prayed she would have a black eye after that, because I had hit her pretty hard.

It was only then that I realised I was outnumbered. There were at least five girls here, and there was only one of me. I tried to back away, but one of the girls grabbed at my hair, pulling me back.

Sophie sniggered. Violently, she pushed me face first against the lockers again. I felt my forehead collide with a jagged part of the metal, and the pain of the blow informed me that my forehead was cut and bleeding.

"Serves you right," she scorned, as I slide to the floor, trying to wipe away some of the blood that was seeping down my face.

Without warning I heard a voice behind them. "Leave her the fuck alone."

The voice seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember why. Then there was another voice. "Get out of here, before I beat the crap outta you."

Surprisingly the girls scattered, rushing down the corridor and out of sight. Only then, were my saviours revealed to me.

And I found myself staring at All Time Low.

**Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic so please review :) thank you xx**


End file.
